Carla Tsukinami
|}} Carla Tsukinami (月浪　カルラ Tsukinami Karura) is the First Blood King. He is also the elder brother of the founding demons (the ancestor race of all the demon kind in the Demon World). He is the first son of Krone and Giesbach, the former First Blood king. Appearance Carla is a tall, slender young man with white hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips. He has sharp golden eyes. Those eyes resemble snake eyes. He wears a black scarf with crests embroidered on it; the scarf covers the bottom portion of his face and is wrapped around his shoulders and draped along his arms. He also wears white gloves. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a black button-up shirt with a sort of bow tie or cravat on the collar. He wears it with the dark uniform pants with a white belt and black boots that have crests similar to the ones on his scarf. Personality The First Blood who possesses both intelligence and reason. However, he hides a secret sadistic violence underneath that. Within his long lifespan, he has a lazy and calm character. Carla has a very strong sense of duty to his race and to his family, even though he had serious issues with them who keep haunting him forever. He also has huge pride as a First Blood, but he would put his race's future even above his pride. Carla can appear cold, mysterious and very hard to understand for most people. He can even pretend to be friendly in certain occasions, but behind that he hides a huge dose of cruelty and usually is all part of his mind games with his victims. He doesn't do nothing without a good reason and it's all part of his plan to get revenge for the demise of his kind to Karlheinz, who he blames for it as well as to revive the original race of the Ancestors from which all the other demon races in the Demon World come from. Carla is very cruel, sadistic, and brutally torturing the heroine in order to purify not only her blood from the vampire virus that is tainting it and preventing his plan to move forward, but also to break her emotional bonds with the vampires. He tries to push her to absolute despair and break her completely in order to be able to then become her only hope and only "light" and to be easier for him to reach his goals, to mate with her and create the new generation of his race. He usually plays the antagonistic role in most of the other character's routes in DARK FATE. Carla would not take "no" for an answer whenever he orders anyone to do his bidding. He enjoys reading books about poems and history, and he indulges himself in collecting paintings when he is not in his duty as the King. History Alongside his younger brother Shin, Carla is one of the last two remaining members of the founders' bloodline. He had been trapped in the Demon World for several thousands of years without any means of getting out. However, because of the Lunar Eclipse that occurred in both Human and Demon world, Karlheinz's powers that kept the barrier around the castle have weakened and with the help of Carla's magic, Carla and Shin were able escape the Demon World, and look for a survivor of the First Blood race. They set out to find the last survivor whose heart had been discovered in a human girl named Yui Komori. The First Blood races became extinct because of a virus named "Endzeit" ("End Time" when translated from German). The virus targets only the original first race in the demon world (however later Karlheinz fears it is a matter of time until it spreads to the sub races after mutating). The poor management of the situation of the previous king of the First Blood's Giesbach, his love affairs and then his fights about a woman with Karlheinz, the Vampire King, the dying Ancestor race gets involved into a war situations. In order to prevent that, the queen Krone (who is already sick from the Endzeit) organizes coup d'etat and even though she loves still her abusive and mad husband, she asks her son Carla, who is equal or maybe even stronger than him to murder him in order to prevent their race from reaching absolute demise. However even for the strongest among all - Carla, it won't be easy to kill a first blood king, who is practically immortal and omnipotent and so Krone gives a knife infected with her blood to Carla, to weaken him and be able to easily kill him like that. Even though Carla doesn't want to go against his own father, he realizes he has no choice. Carla usurps the throne in order to prevent the war between the dying Ancestor race and most of the Demon World, even with Karlheinz having many allies like the Vibora who are the rulers. However Karlheinz instead helping them, being unable to find the cure and fearing the virus will spread, seals the First Blood's castle with magic from the rest of the Demon World, making most everyone forget about them . Carla tries to hide from his brother that during his fight with his father, he was infected too with the Endzeit and is also slowly dying, trying to hold on, which prevents him from using his full potential of power which is above even Karlheinz's. Relationships Shin Tsukinami Carla's younger brother. He is very mischevious, and sometimes Carla gets annoyed by his antics when they are not doing anything related to their mission. It was stated in the DARK FATE that Carla bowed to the Demon Lord to spare Shin's life after he had done something wrong, and in exchange he accepted the offer of the Demon Lord to take his left eye instead. In their respective routes, they were both cruel and sadistic. They threaten Yui and the other Sakamaki and Mukami boys, and forced her to live with them. However in Carla's route, Shin was but his assistant. He was constantly being ordered around and Shin didn't want that. In the end they battled it out to see who was fit to rule the Tsukinamis, but because of the fatal blow dealt by Richter on Yui, they reconciled and decided to just help each other form the First Blood clan once more. Krone Carla has a very deep bond with his mother, which he admires and loves, also worries for her and hates to make her worried for him, or sad. His mother is a kind woman and takes the abuse of her husband. However, she is also very graceful and proud , puting the good of her race and her sons above even her own feelings. She is brave enough to tell her husband to stop his games of envy and jealousy about some woman and not to make their entire race suffer a war because of this, turning against the Vampire King for which she suffers a humiliating and beating in front her son Carla. And even though she is sick with the Endzeit, she is put into prison for betrayal after her words. However she keeps loving her husband, and her decision for his murder, comes solely in order to save her son Carla's future. She sends her younger sister Menae, who also admires, loves and trusts her unconditionally, to the "enemy" in order to seek a cure. Giesbach Carla has a very complicated relationship with his father. In general, his father sees Carla's potential to grow above his, and since in the world of the predatory creatures, the strongest one sooner or later takes over the other, he fears his son which makes him hate him and constantly abuse him. Carla seeks only his fathers love and approval, wanting to make him proud he even learning high levels of magic before his time, but it only enrages more his father and makes him mistreat him more. But even so, Carla doesn't dare to speak up his mind in front his father when he believes he is wrong, even if it means never showing disrespect to him. Giesbach who is going more mad with time and involving his kingdom into a war sees a good opportunity to get rid of both Karlheinz and his strong son, Carla at the same time. Instead of fighting his own battle, he sends Carla to fight Karlheinz in the war between the two races, hoping for them to kill each other. However Krone prevents that, preferring to sacrifice her husband but not Carla, not only because he is her son, but also knowing he is the true hope for their kind's future. Menae Carla has a very good bond with his aunt, and views her also as a parent. Menae is a very proud First Blood woman who cares deeply for her sister and for her sister's sons. Menae can't understand how could Carla bow down his head in front the Vibora king no matter for what reason. He explains to her that for him even above his pride is his family and he doesn't regret doing it if it means to save his brother's life. Karlheinz seals Menae from Carla and Shin's memory, and when they find out about her they think of her as a traitor, they seek her because she is the last remaining First Blood woman and if they want to save their race, they need to mate with her. They find out that she died from the Endzeit, but before that, she had a daughter from the Demon King which inherited her genes, Cordelia. Carla immediately suspected Karlheinz is behind all of this. They learn Cordelia is now in a "human form" and which is why they go after the heroine. Karlheinz Carla despises Karlheinz. He views him as the main reason for his father becoming mad, and blames him for the demise of his entire race. Along the road, learning more about Karl's dirty games makes him want to revenge on him even more. He is very careful not to fall for his games and not to underestimate him. That is why Carla tries to get to him through using his sons (the Sakamakis) or his lackeys (the Mukamis), and trying to make them work for him even unwillingly. Carla is very intelligent, however he doesn't know Karl's true purpose to destroy the entire demon kind and make his own new race until the very last moment, which shocks even him. Richter Richter takes the false name and disguise as "Mertz", a vampire supporter of the First Blood race. He plays the role of a lackey for the first blood brothers, especially for Carla, because he hopes through their powers he will be able to finally revenge to his brother Karlheinz, and also to completely resurrect Cordelia. Cordelia Cordelia is Carla and Shin's younger cousin, daughter of their aunt Menae. Originally they have no clue about her but find out while they search for Mene. Carla meets Cordelia only in Ayato's route in DARK FATE, where he resurrects her with his high level of magic. However, the resurrection is not permanent because she needs her heart back. Her personality clashes a lot with his's but mostly with Shin's. Carla intends to use her in order to show her the true face and the true feelings of her manipulative and abusive husband who have only used her. For the first time, Carla reveals the absolute truth to Cordelia which breaks her mentally and makes her lose the desire to live and fight anymore. Carla does that in order for Ayato to learn the truth and knowing his pain, to show him the true culprit for his misery, and to use him to destroy Karlheinz. Yui Komori Yui, as she bears the heart of one of the survivors of the First Blood clan, was chased by Carla and his brother in order to continue their bloodline through her. Carla treated her rather harshly at the beginning, daring to even hurt her or kill her every time he refuses his orders or she does what she wants without his knowledge. Even during the "purification" process he gets mad at her for trying to refuse him. Eventually he realized that kind of approach was wrong, and there was nothing he can benefit from gaining revenge on Karlheinz, as he was more focused on building his bloodline. This is also the part that he finally warms up to her in his route in the Dark Fate game, thinking that humans, even if they are fragile and innocent, still possess that knowledge and confidence. Carla is greatly amused by the amount of courage Yui had every time she was with him, that he unknowingly became attracted to her and fell in love eventually. Abilities As a founder, he has the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle. He, however, never uses those forms, even though he possesses the highest level of magic which makes him extremely powerful. And if he wasn't sick from the Endzeit, he probably would have been more powerful than Karlheinz . Magic He can use high level magic such as resurrection. He can also teleport, use magical bolts and all kinds of various magic and strength attacks. Other He can control as well as summon familiars. He can compel others and is good at deception (he can appear as anyone he wants). His weakness is the Endzeit ,which can make him ill and unable to do anything without being in excruciating agony. It also makes bruises appear over his body. A first blood could be killed only by complete destruction of the head or decapitation. Trivia *He dislikes Japanese food. *He calls Yui "kisama" 「貴様」, a degoratory Japanese term for "you". *He loves paintings and art which is why he collects paintings. *His Endzeit can be cured permanently if he sucks enough of the blood of the heroine. *Carla suffers great pain from Endzheit, from the wound he received from his father, constantly coughing when he overexerts himself. *He hates the stench of a Vampire. *He gets his looks from his mother Krone. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tsukinami Family Category:Male Category:First-Blood Category:Golden Eyes Category:Albino